Los del otro lado
by LadyKs
Summary: —Vamos a traerlos a nuestro mundo, y sabrán lo que es el terror. [2P! vs 1P!]
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias para este capítulo: Lenguaje grosero, 2P (esto va a haberlo en todos los capítulos), maquinaciones malvadas.

No sé con qué me drogué.

**Los del otro lado**

**1**

_**Allí**_

—¡Matadlos a todos, y se acabó!

—No es tan sencillo, Italia.

—Tú eres un aguafiestas. —Masculló el pelirrojo, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla mientras jugaba con una navaja en sus manos. Un chico rubio a su lado rió, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su hermano.

—¡Pues yo apoyo al italiano! —Exclamó Seychelles, levantándose de la silla, apartándose el pelo de la cara con un movimiento bastante pijo. —O sea, y si yo lo digo debe ser lo correcto, como que _totally_ correcto y deberíais hacerme caso _because_ soy la mejor, _oui_?

—Sois ruidosos... —Se quejó Francia a su lado, que suspiró al escuchar algo tan propio de su "hermanita", que usaba el francés o el inglés cuando y como se le antojaba.

Inglaterra levantó una mano, con su típica y amplia sonrisa.

—¿Matar no es demasiado? Darles un buen susto suena muy divertido, algo de sangre, pero creo que estás exagerando, cielo. —Dijo mirando al italiano pelirrojo, que le enseñó el dedo corazón a modo de respuesta. —Ah, que borde.

—¡Que les jodan a todos! —Gritó Finlandia dándole un puñetazo a la mesa. —¡Apoyo lo de matar!

Así es como todos empezaron a discutir, aunque algunos ni siquiera sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Uno de ellos fue la persona que tímidamente levantó una mano, hasta que consiguió que le hicieran caso. Dinamarca se sonrojó cuando notó las miradas sobre él, tartamudeando antes de conseguir hablar.

—¿A quién queréis matar? —Preguntó con un hilito de voz, siendo dificilmente escuchado por los que estaban más cerca.

—A quienes vamos a matar, mejor dicho. —Contestó Letonia, bastante animado. Esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que Dinamarca deseara no haber preguntado nada, y se encogió todavía más en su sitio.

—E-están locos. —Murmuró Bielorrusia, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, y fue de los pocos que le hicieron caso realmente al danés. Le miró, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía una expresión de pánico dibujada en el rostro. —Los países mágicos nos hablaron de ese supuesto mundo paralelo, ¿no estabas? F-fue hace ya mucho, creía que lo habían olvidado... pero ahora parece que muchos no se toman muy bien eso de que haya clones suyos y... quieren ir. —Bajó la voz. —Se supone que esto no lo saben muchos, pero van a...

La chica se tensó al notar una mirada amenazante de parte de Lituania, y agachó la cabeza, quedándose callada.

Dinamarca miró a la chica, casi tan asustado como ella, y ni siquiera supo cómo responderla.

Se les iba la cabeza, definitivamente. Aunque eso ya lo sabían de sobra.

_**Aquí**_

Inglaterra frunció el ceño, casi pudo sentir como se le ponían los pelos de punta. Levantó la mirada del cuaderno donde estaba garabateando, en un intento de ignorar el caos que eran siempre aquellas conferencias mundiales. Su mirada se posó en Noruega, el serio nórdico le devolvió la mirada al instante, y con eso ambos supieron que el otro había sentido lo mismo que ellos.

El británico se levantó ignorando las protestas de Alemania por abandonar una reunión así, aunque éste enseguida se distrajo echándole la misma bronca al noruego, que simplemente le ignoró. Dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Rumanía, que parecía algo nervioso, y los tres no tardaron en salir de aquel edificio.

—¿Son ellos? —Dijo el nórdico, que se mantenía serio pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero espero que no, sería un desastre. —Masculló el inglés. —Y no creo que nos vean como simpáticos clones del otro mundo, sinceramente.

—Los clones son ellos. —Rumanía no prestaba mucha atención, pero escuchaba. —Nosotros somos los de verdad.

—Eso es precisamente lo que piensan ellos, por eso mismo son un problema, no creo que nos vean como algo más que innecesarios y reemplazables.

—Pero no podemos morir. —Replicó el rumano. —Solo si nuestro país es destruido, claro, pero no así como así. Reviviríamos.

—Eso me preocupa, si entran en nuestro mundo... Agh, es demasiado complicado, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasaría. Creo que ellos podrían morir en el nuestro y nosotros en el suyo, eso es todo. De cualquier manera, estar atentos, pero no creo que ocurra nada raro.

Noruega se encogió de hombros, tras escucharles en silencio. Y mientras Inglaterra y Rumanía volvían a la sala de reuniones, el nórdico fue a beber un café, no le apetecía mucho volver a ese ruidoso sitio.

Cuando acabó, volvió. Se detuvo unos segundos en el pasillo, la luz se había ido y no escuchaba gritos desde la sala, lo cual era extraño. Tal vez habían decidido comportarse decentemente y hacer una conferencia en condiciones en vez de dedicarse a hablar de cosas inútiles, discutir entre ellos y todo lo poco productivo que hacían siempre.

Abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño. No se veía nada, absolutamente nada, y el silencio era inquietante. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un mechero, su inexpresivo rostro se alteró por un segundo al ver su reflejo en un espejo, pero enseguida se calmó. ¿Cómo se había sobresaltado así por su propio reflejo? ¿Y quién demonios había puesto ese espejo ahí?

Chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a ignorarlo, cuando se quedó paralizado.

Su "reflejo" se acercó y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Oh, pero eso no era un reflejo, era una persona de carne y hueso. Idéntico a él.

—Buh. —Soltó con una risila burlona, antes de que otra persona golpeara al noruego por detrás y éste se desplomara en el suelo. —¡Ey! Quería entretenerme. Que soso eres, vampirito. —Protestó mientras daba toques con la punta del pie al chico en el suelo.

Un chico puso una mueca de desagrado y simplemente se encogió de hombros, llevándose una mano a la boca para bostezar.

—Esto me aburre. —Dijo en tono monótono. —¿El otro ha acabado ya?

—Hace rato, pero faltaba éste. —Respondió el otro señalando al noruego inconsciente. —Ah, menos mal que tu hechizo somnífero funcionó esta vez. Habría sido una lata tener que matarles a todos aquí mismo, no tiene nada de emocionante.

—Hablas mucho, Noruega.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y se paseó por la sala. Casi todos estaban desmayados sobre la mesa al haber estado en sus sitios, algunos otros en el suelo. Pasó la mirada por ellos, entretenido en ver las diferencias que encontraba entre ellos y los de su mundo.

—¡Cuando queráis! —Dijo un sonriente inglés, acercándose a los otros dos.

—Ah... ¿no es más fácil dejarles en paz, o matarles ahora directamente? —Dijo Rumanía, sin ninguna esperanza de que fueran a hacerle caso. —Bah... como queráis. Hagámoslo para que pueda irme a mi casa a estar lejos de vosotros.

—Es más divertido así, _dear_. —Canturreó el inglés. —Cuando se despierten, aún creerán que están en su mundo.

**NA.**

**NO SÉ QUE ME FUMÉ, repito. **

**Es una parida, pero bueno, yo lo intento. Oh, sí, los 2P van a llevarles a su mundo para matarles, para los despistados que no lo hayan pillado. x3. Evidentemente no voy a matar a todos ni mucho menos, ni van a morir solo 1p... Bueno, ya lo veréis. **

**Si esto gusta a alguien, seguiré xD**

**Ah, en unos pocos capítulos va a haber gore, pero avisaré antes.**

**¿Review ~?**


	2. Chapter 2

Actualizo rápido esta vez porque ya lo había escrito, además estoy con el verano libre y de momento no hago nada más productivo que vagear y salir por ahí, así que tengo tiempo para escribir. ~

Advertencias para el capítulo: Muertes. En éste capítulo no hay gore, para empezar con algo suave.

**Los del otro lado**

**2**

_**Allí**_

Hungría abrió los ojos mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, que le dolía bastante; tardó unos segundos en recuperar el sentido por completo, y se levantó. Vale, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, lo cual no la hacía ninguna gracia. Cogió una lámpara por si acaso, no había nada más cerca que pudiera servir como arma, y entonces vio un movimiento al lado suya.

—¡Austria! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Empezó a decir la chica, cuando él la agarró por la muñeca. —¿Austria?

Tuvo que ahogar un pequeño grito cuando le vio la cara. Esa sonrisa no era normal en él, ni mucho menos, y daba miedo.

—¿Te ocurre algo? Ni que fuera a comerte, ¿o sí?

—¿Quién eres? —Dijo ella, apartando su mano. Frunció el ceño cuando él se echó a reír, se estaba burlando de ella, no era difícil darse cuenta. Se sintió terriblemente incómoda y se dio la vuelta, no supo por qué salió corriendo, pero sentía la necesidad de alejarse de ese hombre.

Esa casa era condenadamente grande, pero para su propia sorpresa no tardó en ver la salida al final del pasillo y no se lo pensó antes de dirigirse hacía allí. No escuchaba pasos siguiéndola y el camino estaba despejado, no sería difícil salir de allí. Solo unos metros más. Pero la persona que menos se esperaba que en ese momento saliera de una habitación y se pusiera en medio del camino, lo hizo: ella misma.

Frenó en seco, sin poder creerselo.

—¿Piensas irte tan pronto? —Dijo aquella mujer, soltando una carcajada al ver su cara. Tenía las manos tras la espalda, y las mostró, levantando una pistola hacia ella. —Lo siento, pero no vais a salir. Sois demasiado previsibles... él intentó escaparse también.

Se fijó más en ella, y vio que no era exactamente idéntica a sí misma. La otra tenía el cabello algo más claro, y los ojos de color lila. Y su sonrisa era más propia de una psicópata.

—¿Qué? —Titubeó, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La de ojos lilas volvió a reír y bajó la pistola, señalando el salón por el que había salido.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y no se lo pensó al entrar en aquella sala. Gritó al ver al austríaco en el suelo, y ese SÍ era su Austria, principalmente porque el de la sonrisa de demente se había reunido con la otra mujer en la puerta del salón, y ambos la observaban, al parecer divirtiéndose con todo aquello.

La chica de los ojos verdes se arrodilló y movió suavemente a Austria. Al no obtener ningún tipo de reacción, notó que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y miró hacia el dúo en la puerta.

—¿¡Qué le habéis hecho!? —Gritó, levantándose y acercándose sin importarle nada, con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas. Se detuvo a apenas un metro, cuando notó la pistola en su frente.

—No, no. No la mates. —Dijo el hombre tan parecido a Austria, agarrando la pistola y bajando la mano de la otra mujer. Luego volvió a mirarla a ella fijamente con sus ojos rojos, y aquella inquietante sonrisa. —Yo que tú me estaría quietecita. Me resultas divertida, así que te daré una oportunidad. Si te sientas y te quedas tranquila...

—¿Vais a ayudarle?

—No. Déjame hablar, niña maleducada.

—¿¡Quieres que me quede quieta sin hacer nada!? ¡Le pasa algo, no podéis hacer esto!

La mujer de los ojos lilas resopló y miró de reojo al hombre, que se encogió de hombros y se giró para marcharse con tranquilidad.

—Perfecto. —Dijo ella animada, volviendo a levantar la pistola hacia su _alter ego_. Quitó el seguro. —Deberías haber hecho caso, el efecto del somnífero habría acabado en diez minutos. Ah, es uno de los juegos de este idiota, yo prefería mataros directamente. —Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Has perdido.

Y disparó.

**NA:**

**Ah, he matado a Eliza ~ Hungría me gusta, pero bueno, tampoco es de mis favoritas, así que no pasa nada. (?)**

**Adoro a 2P Austria, es sexy.**

**Éste capítulo ha sido algo corto y no tiene mucha acción... Pero tranquilos, para traumaros ya está el siguiente capítulo. Va a haber gore, GORE, con mayúsculas, y... Bueno, un 2P también va a pasarlo mal.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está, el gore ~ O al menos he intentado que sea decente.

Advertencias: Lo dicho. Gore, lenguaje grosero, insultos... Oh, y lo que puede ser un tema más sensible para algunas personas, lo aviso por si acaso: Agresión de hombre a mujer. Aquí también muere gente.

**Los del otro lado**

**3**

_**Allí**_

Lituania miró nerviosamente hacia los lados, confundido y desorientado. Desde luego, esa no era su casa, y la persona que vivía allí no era precisamente un fanático de la limpieza, aunque tampoco estaba hecho un asco. Pero en ese momento al báltico le preocupaba más cómo salir de allí, y dónde estaba. Caminó por aquellos pasillos, hasta que al girar por uno de ellos, la vio.

—¿Señorita? ¡Bela! —Se acercó a la chica rubia que estaba de espaldas. Pero cuando ésta se giró, se detuvo. Era idéntica, sí, pero esos ojos rosas, la expresión de pánico, incluso la ropa... no eran suyos. —¿Quién eres?

—No deberías haberte acercado. Él sabía que te acercarías a mi. —Dijo la chica con voz temblorosa, mirando hacia los lados. —Tienes que irte o te matará a ti también... ¡Vete!

—¿De qué estás hablando...?

Un grito sonó desde algún lugar de la casa, concretamente, bajo ellos. La chica se tapó las orejas y negó con la cabeza, sollozando.

—¡No vayas! ¡Por favor! —Ella le agarró del brazo, y tiró un poco de él. —Te llevaré con ella, confía en mi... No quiero que muera nadie.

La chica le condujo a una habitación, era una especie de sala llena de pantallas, recordaba a la sala donde se ven las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad en algún edificio; había pantallas donde se veía una especie de sótano, y todas mostraban la misma escena desde distintos ángulos. El grito que habían escuchado venía de los altavoces, ya que también se escuchaba lo que sucedía en ese sótano. El lituano palideció al ver quienes estaban allí.

—¡Por favor, dime cómo llegar allí! —Rogó, pero al girarse la chica de rosa retrocedió y cerró la puerta, al parecer la atrancó por el otro lado ya que no pudo abrir. El castaño dio un puñetazo a la puerta, desesperado. —¿Qué... qué haces? ¡Déjame salir! ¡No voy a dejar que la maten!

Ella retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared, limpiando un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

—Esto está bien. Si no les matamos, ellos nos matarán a nosotros... —Murmuró para si misma, recordando lo que le había sido dicho a ella anteriormente. Respiró profundamente y corrió por el pasillo, pero se detuvo frente a unas escaleras, y las bajó lentamente, al llegar al sótano se quedó quieta, observando la escena desde un lugar apartado. —Lituania.

Un chico la miró unos segundos y luego la ignoró. Era, como todos, muy parecido al del otro mundo, pero éste tenía una mecha verde en el cabello recogido en una coleta, y vestía de manera más desarreglada. Él volvió a centrar su atención en la persona que estaba a sus pies.

Bielorrusia gruñó y le fulminó con la mirada. Tenía las manos atadas, y dos uñas completamente arrancadas, aún así se mantenía bastante firme, incluso indiferente, ni siquiera prestó atención a la chica idéntica a sí misma que acababa de entrar. El joven cogió una de sus manos y clavó la punta de una aguja en la carne bajo las uñas, empezó a levantarla sin ninguna prisa, moviendo la aguja bajo la uña, hasta que ésta se levantó casi por completo y él tiró de ella con la mano para quitarla del todo. Frunció el ceño al ver que ella se limitaba a apretar la mandíbula y contener las lágrimas, pero no hizo nada más. El chico se agachó junto a ella y agarró bruscamente su barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

—Hazte la dura todo lo que quieras, vas a acabar llorando.

—Que te jodan. —Masculló ella, escupiéndole en la cara. Como respuesta, recibió un puñetazo que hizo que escupiera un poco de sangre, pero no soltó un quejido, simplemente volvió a mirarle de manera desafiante. —Ah, le estás dando una paliza a una mujer atada... Eres todo un hombre valiente. Que patético... ¿También la pegas a ella? Porque ha sido verte y está acojonada.

—Cállate, zorra.

La empujó hacia atrás y la obligó a tumbarse, mientras ella lanzaba puñetazos y se revolvía violentamente, tratando de librarse de él, pero era más fuerte que ella y no conseguía nada. Ahogó un grito cuando un cuchillo desgarró su ropa por la zona del vientre, desde la cintura hasta la parte baja del pecho. Seguidamente, el cuchillo no tardó en pasar a su piel, cortando como mantequilla. Empezó a gritar, mientras el chico pasaba tranquilamente el filo del cuchillo por su estómago, dibujando trazos sangrientos en su piel, no eran muy profundos y no llegaban a dañar mortalmente.

Sin miramientos, él dejó el cuchillo y pasó los dedos por uno de los cortes del vientre, y repentinamente los metió dentro. Hurgó en la herida, arañando por dentro de su piel y desgarrando más la carne, mientras ella chillaba y se retorcía, consiguiendo solo que doliera más. Lo que más odiaba era que no la mataba, y en ese momento, deseaba morir. Era mejor que aquello.

—¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Si no estuviera atada y yo también tuviera armas, esto iba a ser completamente distinto!

—Cierra el pico. —Gruñó el chico, y no le costó nada alcanzar unas pequeñas tenazas. Ella agitó la cabeza pero no consiguió soltarse, y después de forcejear unos segundos, él consiguió obligarla a abrir la boca, y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de meter la herramienta en su garganta. La rubia se mantuvo firme todo lo que pudo, pero cuando comenzó a tener arcadas y dificultad para respirar, rompió a llorar. —Voy a hacer que te calles de una vez.

La muchacha que observaba todo en silencio no pudo seguir mirando. Cerró los ojos, escuchando un grito desgarrador segundos después, y empezó a temblar. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no vomitar, mientras notaba como la bilis se le subía a la garganta. Deseó no haber mirado.

—Algo de esto serán las cuerdas vocales. —Murmuró el chico, observando el charco de sangre en el suelo. La bielorrusa había acabado vomitando sangre cuando él cerró las tenazas dentro de su garganta y tiró de lo que fuera que habían cogido; se tapaba la boca con las manos, algunos pedazos no habían sido arrancado del todo y unas especie de cuerdas ensangrentadas colgaban de su boca. —Que asco. —Masculló él, las agarró y tiró de ellas para arrancarlas, tirándolas al suelo. —¿Ya no gritas? Debería habértelas dejado más tiempo.

Tiró del cabello de la chica que se había derrumbado gimoteando en el suelo, empapada en sangre, obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Ella soltaba pequeños sollozos, quejidos y gemidos de dolor, lo cual le hizo pensar que aún podía hablar, más o menos. Le miró, pero no hizo nada más. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y él la dejó caer de nuevo.

—Bah. —Murmuró él con desinterés, levantándose y limpiándose las manos en la ropa. —Ya no es divertido. Acabemos con esto...

Alcanzó el cuchillo y se dispuso a terminar de una vez. Se había entretenido un rato, al menos. Cuando lo levantó, alguien se colgó de su brazo y el peso hizo que se desviara, clavando el cuchillo en el suelo.

—¡Estúpida! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? —Dijo irritado, incorporándose y mirando de manera amenazadora a la Bielorrusia de su mundo, que le miraba, asustada.

—¡No la mates! No está bien hacerlo, ¿por qué la has hecho eso? Aunque hubiera que matarla... no es necesario hacerlo de esta forma, solo... solo la haces sufrir porque te gusta. Además... ese chico estaba realmente preocupado por ella, era tan... tierno...

—¿Crees que tengo tiempo para tus estupideces ahora? —Él gruñó y la empujó, volviendo a coger el cuchillo. —Deja de molestarme o la próxima a la que voy a hacer sufrir es a ti, ¿entendido?

Ella retrocedió y él la ignoró por completo de nuevo. Pero, una vez más, no pudo clavar el cuchillo. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza y se desmayó.

La chica salió rápidamente del sótano, casi sin creerse ella misma que hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así, pero lo había hecho. Caminó rápidamente, pero al llegar al cuarto donde había encerrado a Lituania, frenó en seco. La puerta estaba rota, abierta, y él no estaba allí.

Escuchó un sonido cerca de ella y se asustó, al girarse le vio.

—¡Iba a sacarte, yo...!

—Lo sé. —Él la sonrió, pero a ella la ponía nerviosa. No supo el qué, tal vez algo en su mirada, pero algo la pidió salir corriendo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Agarró la mano que el chico la ofreció, y caminó hacia el sótano. —Todavía puedo salvarla... ella va a vivir.

La chica de rosa le miró algo extrañada, pero sonrió.

—¡Sí! Lo siento mucho, yo no quiero que nadie muera, todo esto es una locura...

—Tranquila.

Ella asintió, más tranquila. Curarían a aquella chica tan parecida a ella, después los dos se irían y ella misma convencería al lituano de su mundo de que eso era lo correcto. Y todo estaría bien.

—Las dos... sois Bielorrusia, es decir... sois la misma. ¿No? —Murmuró el chico, deteniéndose y mirándola. Tenía una mano tras la espalda. Ella asintió. —Ya veo. Supongo que... solo una va a salvarse.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, sin entenderlo. Pensó que se refería a que no creía que la otra chica fuera a sobrevivir.

—¿Yo?

El castaño suspiró y la abrazó, y ella se dejó.

Claro que, ella no se dio cuenta de la pistola que tenía él en la mano, hasta que notó el cañón del arma contra su sien.

—Ella.

**NA:**

**Esto fue raaaro. **

**Amo a Bielorrusia, es mi personaje favorito, por eso la torturo (es mi lógica); y así queda la cosa. Y sí, Lituania mata a 2P!Bielorrusia, por si alguien se ha quedado con la duda. Y no, no se va a saber todavía si la 1P muere (se sabrá, como se sabrá qué pasó con Austria.)**

**En el siguiente capítulo... España y Romano ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

No sabéis lo que me costó hacer este capítulo a_a Amo demasiado a España y Romano, tanto a los 1p como los 2p, como para hacerles sufrir. Pero bueno, aquí está ~

**Advertencias: **Muerte -que novedad-, lenguaje grosero, violencia.

Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que "Aquí" es el mundo de los 1p, "Allí" el de los 2p... y "Ahí", una cosa que me acabo de inventar para hacer pausas entre masacre y masacre (?).

**Los del otro lado**

**4**

_**Ahí**_

—¿Está... muerta? —Noruega apartó el cabello rubio del rostro de la chica que estaba en el suelo. Un charco de sangre manchaba el suelo, así como parte del rostro y pelo de la muchacha. El nórdico estaba sin palabras, cosa rara en él, y extrañamente serio. —Se suponía que solo ellos podían morir, nosotros estamos en nuestro mundo.

—No hay duda de que lo está, y ya debería haber revivido. Ésta ya no se levanta. —Inglaterra se encogió de hombros, tranquilamente.

—Menuda mierda. —Noruega se incorporó, levantándose. —Me caía bien. Para una que no se dedicaba a zorrear todo el rato... ¿Se lo habéis dicho a los otros?

—Sus hermanos ya lo saben. —Rumanía miraba el cuerpo de la bielorrusa, pero la sangre le daba asco y no tardó en taparla con una sábana.

—Creo que la hemos liado trayéndolos a nuestro mundo. Habremos alterado el royo este del espacio y el tiempo, y blah blah blah... —Dijo el inglés. —Bueno, ¿podemos irnos ya? No me apetece que mi otro yo se despierte y no esté yo para recibirle. ¡Y cuidado de que no os maten ~!

_**Allí**_

—¡Maldita sea, ábrela de una puta vez!

—¡No puedo!

Romano resopló, considerando inútil pedirle al español que intentara abrir la puerta, así que decidió buscar otro camino. Los dos sureños caminaron por los pasillos, el ítalo estaba muerto de miedo, aunque España intentaba tranquilizarle, diciéndole que no iba a ocurrir nada. Entonces, el español notó como le daban toquecitos en la espalda, y al girarse, miró extrañado a un chico rubio que, de no ser por la manera de vestir y el color del pelo, habría sido bastante parecido al italiano que... ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Romano? —España miró hacia atrás, pero no le veía. Se alteró y volvió a mirar a aquel rubio. —¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Eres casi tan mono con mi _Spagna_! —Dijo éste, mirándole por encima de las gafas de sol (con cristales rosas) que llevaba puestas. —Es una lástima que os tengamos que matar, y todo eso.

—¿Matar?

—Sí, bueno, detalles. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, y se encogió de hombros. —Aunque... no pareces un gemelo malvado de estos, o sea, que no has intentado matarme ni nada de eso.

—¡No quiero matar! Que tontería. —El castaño empezaba a alterarse, todo era demasiado raro. —Por favor, ¿podrías decirme cómo se sale de...?

Tuvo que saltar a un lado para que el cuchillo no le rebanara el cuello.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —Gritó, sobresaltado.

—_Per favore, _¡éstate quieto! ¡Así no se puede! —Protestó el otro, indignado.

España volvió a esquivar un intento de abrirle la garganta, de manera algo torpe. Vale, el rubio no le daba tiempo ni a asimilar lo que estaba pasando antes de atacarle, y lo peor, es que a pesar de las apariencias parecía saber bien lo que hacía con el cuchillo, y a dónde debía apuntar.

—¡Si no paras ahora...! —Empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió al notar un escozor en el brazo. Se miró el corte que acababa de recibir, y escuchó como el otro reía, bastante animado al haber conseguido acertar. España no podía seguir así, aunque esquivara cuatro, la quinta le daría, y alguna podría resultar fatal.

Frunció el ceño y, antes de que el italiano se diera cuenta de su repentino cambio de actitud, fue empujado contra la pared y ahogó un quejido al golpearse la cabeza, las gafas de sol cayeron al suelo y se partieron bajo el peso del zapato del español. El menor chasqueó la lengua, irritado, y reafirmó el agarre sobre el cuchillo, clavándolo en el cuello del español.

O lo habría clavado, si éste no hubiera agarrado su muñeca con fuerza, deteniendo el arma a centímetros del cuello. Forcejearon unos segundos y el castaño le arrebató el arma.

—_Merda... _—Masculló el ítalo. Cuando el de los ojos verdes levantó el cuchillo, él cerró los ojos, esperando a que acabara con él. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, sin recibir ninguna puñalada, volvió a abrirlos. El cuchillo estaba en el suelo y el chico castaño volvía a tener la expresión preocupada de antes, mientras trataba de limpiar torpemente el corte de su brazo.

El rubio le miró unos segundos en silencio, confundido. ¿Por qué no le había matado? Es decir, era lo más lógico, ¿no?

—Por favor. —Dijo el español. —Dime dónde está Lovi, y...

—_Aaaw~ _Le llamas por su nombre humano, que tierno. Antes dime, ¿cual es tu nombre? Llamarte _Spagna _sería un poco raro...

—Eh... Antonio. —Y éste estaba cada vez más confundido. Sin embargo ese chico parecía haber olvidado el tema de matarle, como quien habla del tiempo, pero aún así seguía preocupado por el italiano desaparecido. Volvió a mirar hacia los lados.

El italiano rubio sonrió y dio un suave empujoncito al mayor.

—¡Está bien! Estará con mi _Spagna, _así que no hay de que preocuparse... Bueno, en realidad, sí. Vaaaamos, _Tonio, andiamo_ ~ —Esbozó una sonrisa sincera, caminando a paso rápido mientras tiraba de su mano. —Después de todo, te debo una por no matarme.

—¿Gracias?

No tuvieron que caminar mucho cuando, al girar, el rubio casi se chocó con los que venían de frente. Éste ladeó la cabeza y los miró con una ceja alzada.

—Ah, _Spagna._

Efectivamente, un chico pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos que en ese momento también puso cara de sorpresa. Éste, agarraba la muñeca de Romano, que se soltó de un tirón.

—Esto es un poco bizarro. ¿Se dice bizarro? Bueno, da igual, queda bien. —El italiano rubio soltó al español y miró a su _alter ego_ de cerca, el cual le enseñó el dedo corazón y se escondió detrás de el pelirrojo, unos dos segundos, porque luego vio al otro español y no tardó en acercarse a él. —¡Os habéis hecho amigos!

—Eh... sí. No he podido matarle, me... recuerda tanto a ti. —El chico pelirrojo estaba claramente avergonzado de admitir que no había sido capaz de deshacerse de aquel chico. —Y como no dejaba de insistir, e insultarme, he decidido buscaros antes de que tú mataras a... ese. —Frunció el ceño al ver la felicidad que irradiaba el otro español mientras intentaba abrazar al italiano que no dejaba de insultarle. No le gustó mucho a simple vista, pero el ítalo le había caído extrañamente bien y decidió dejarlo pasar. —Bah. De todas formas, esta mierda de tener que matarlos es una estupidez. Paso.

—¡Ese cabrón está como una cabra! —Exclamó Romano, señalando al pelirrojo. —Pero bueno, al final me ha ayudado, así que le perdono que haya intentado cortarme la cabeza con un hacha de dos metros.

—Ya he dicho que lo siento.

—¡Ay, Lovi, cuánto me alegro de que estés bien!

Mientras España recibía insultos y abrazaba al italiano, los otros dos les observaron en silencio. Entonces, el chico rubio pareció caer en algo, y borró la sonrisilla que tenía dibujada en el rostro, tirando del brazo del pelirrojo.

—Bélgica...

El español puso una cara de asco impresionante, que enseguida cambio por una leve preocupación.

—Mierda. —Se giró hacia los otros dos y les empujó con poca delicadeza, para que andaran. —¡Ya os estáis largando, la zorra esa tiene una pistola!

—_La zorra esa _es la única que ha hecho el trabajo como se supone que había que hacerlo, estúpido. —La voz femenina sonó desde el otro lado del pasillo. Una mujer con una sonrisilla de psicópata, el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos rojos, caminó hacia ellos con una pistola en la mano. Con la otra, arrastraba a la chica rubia que no parecía estar consciente. La soltó bruscamente al estar más cerca. —Muerta.

—¿Bel...? —Romano se agachó rápidamente junto a la chica en el suelo, agitándola suavemente, en un intento de que reaccionara. Al no recibir la más mínima señal de vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo una arcada. Estaba muerta.

—¡Y como sois unos inútiles, yo debería ocuparme de estos dos también! —La mujer levantó la pistola y quitó el seguro.

En menos de dos segundos, el español pelirrojo agarró a Romano del brazo y lo apartó rápidamente.

—¡Largaros de aquí!

El rubio les observó echar a correr, y luego dirigió la mirada a la belga.

—No tenías que haberla matado... —Murmuró, mirando con pena a la muchacha muerta. —Ellos no son malos, y seguro que esa chica no te habría atacado.

—¡Y no lo hizo! La muy estúpida me pidió ayuda, ni siquiera tuve que ir yo a buscarla. —Frunció el ceño y disparó a los pies del español, que apenas se inmutó cuando la bala impactó tan cerca de él. El italiano, en cambio, se sobresaltó. —¡Ahora, apartaros para que pueda matar a esos dos también, ya que vosotros no tenéis los huevos suficientes!

—No. —Gruñó el español.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Eso he dicho. Olvídalo, no vas a matarlos.

La mujer gruñó y le apuntó con la pistola.

—¡No! ¿¡Estás loca!? —Gritó el rubio. Ella pareció pensárselo, y le apuntó a él.

—Sí, tienes razón, le va a doler más si te disparo a ti. Lo siento, tesoro.

Disparó, cerrando los ojos unos segundos por el molesto ruido del disparo en un espacio cerado. Esbozó una sonrisa sádica al escuchar gritar al italiano, pero al abrir los ojos, el que estaba en el suelo era el pelirrojo. El rubio se quedó igual de sorprendido, pero reaccionó de manera distinta, arrodillándose enseguida junto al español, gritando su nombre.

—¿Qué demonios...? Bah. —La belga se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo, rodeándoles, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía un cuchillo en el cuello, y notó como la tiraban fuertemente del pelo. Giró la cabeza, consiguiendo ver el rostro del italiano de reojo. No pudo reprimir un gritito de pánico al ver su cara, estaba completamente serio, y su expresión, incluso sus ojos, daban miedo. —¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Era una broma, no iba a darte! ¡Es culpa de él por ponerse en medio! ¡Rom...!

El italiano la degolló de un movimiento rápido, y la soltó sin más. Ella se apoyó a duras penas en la pared, pero estaba viva, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre, y alargó la mano hacia la pistola. Consiguió cogerla, y con las últimas fuerzas que la quedaban, y las manos temblando, la levantó contra el chico rubio que estaba de espaldas, atendiendo al español. Pulsó el gatillo.

El sonido hueco que provenía del arma la hizo saber que no quedaban balas. Apretó las manos con fuerza sobre la pared, rompiéndose las uñas de la fuerza que usó, y tosió una gran cantidad de sangre. Se desplomó. Ya estaba muerta antes de llegar al suelo.

Al italiano no le importaba que su perfecta y querida ropa se estuviera manchando de sangre, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de rasgar su propia chaqueta para intentar tapar el balazo que había impactado cerca del pecho del español, que respiraba con dificultad. El rubio sollozó, con las manos temblorosas.

—Les hemos salvado, ¡se supone que tiene que haber final feliz! _Spagna! _—Gimoteó, sin dejar de llorar. —_Spagna, Spagna... Per favore... _Mírame, vamos... No te mueras...

**NA:**

**Ayayayayay. ;/;**

**No me matéis. ¡Me mato yo misma! En un principio el que iba a morir era 2P!Romano, pero es que... asdfg. Adoro tanto a 2pEspaña como a 2pRomano, y al final.. Pues así quedó la cosa. Me dio muuucha pena hacer que le dispararan, pero me gustó hacer que 2pRomano se volviera... malo, por así decirlo, cuando 2pBélgica le dispara xDD Aunque aquí ha dado la impresión, yo no odio a Bélgica ni nada, es más, la 1p me gusta, aunque no sea de mis favoritas. Y es que 2pBélgica tenía que joderlo todo, porque si no no muere nadie. 8D**

**Bueno, Antonio y Lovino han podido huir, ¿compensa? **

**En todo caso... ¡2pEspaña NO muere oficialmente todavía en éste fic, que quede claro! Es otro personaje que os voy a dejar en suspense, ea. **

**Siguiente capítulo: **Ucrania y Rusia. ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias: **Muertes, aunque creo que ésto ya se supone; palabrotas.

**Los del otro lado**

**5**

—¿Tú... eres... yo? —Ucrania miró con expresión asustada a la mujer que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿¡Dónde están mis hermanos!?

La otra mujer tenía el cabello algo más largo y más claro, practicamente blanco, y los ojos violetas. Su expresión se tornó hostil, y agarró bruscamente a la rubia del cuello de la camisa, tirando de ella hacia arriba. Sus ojos violáceos casi parecían centellear de rabia.

—¿¡Sabes tú dónde está mi hermanita!? No, ¿verdad? ¡Está muerta! ¡Y es culpa de el gilipollas de Lituania, y sobretodo del de tu mundo! ¿¡Por qué debería vivir la tuya!? —Gritó, consiguiendo que la otra comenzara a sollozar. —Por eso ahora sé que debemos mataros.

—¿Qué? —No pudo contener las lágrimas. Se apartó como pudo de aquella chica. —¿Bela... está viva?

—Cierra el pico. Te mataré rápido, no me interesa hacerte sufrir... —Murmuró la albina, completamente derrumbada. Normalmente le habría puesto más emoción a todo eso, incluso se habría divertido, pero ahora era distinto. En sus ojos se veía el dolor, y no era la única que había sufrido en tan poco tiempo. —Luego acabaremos con tu hermano.

—¡No! ¡No le hagáis daño a mi hermano! —Se agarró del brazo de la otra mujer, desesperada. —¡Por favor! Hazme lo que quieras, pero a él no.

—¿Uh? —La miró alzando una ceja, y se apartó bruscamente. —Agh, como quieras. Te llevaré con él, pero será el único favor que te haga, estúpida llorona. Así podréis despediros.

Ucrania se vio obligada a andar antes de poder decir nada más, mientras que la otra tiraba de ella. No tardaron en llegar a un cuarto, tras entrar ambas mujeres la puerta se cerró.

—Ah, _sestra_.

La rubia corrió hacia su hermano en cuanto le vio, abrazándole con fuerza mientras sollozaba. El ruso suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su hermana, esperaba esa reacción, y no pudo contener una leve mueca de dolor por el fuerte agarre de su hermana mayor.

—No te preocupes, no vamos a tardar en salir de aquí. Y si ciertas personas intentan impedirlo, me enfadaré, da.

—¿Ellos...? —Murmuró la ucraniana. Alzó la mirada. La albina les miraba con expresión impaciente, evidentemente quería acabar rápido con todo eso; otro hombre, supuso que será el Rusia de aquel mundo por el gran parecido (su cabello era más oscuro, y los ojos rojos), tampoco parecía entusiasmado con la situación, porque se dedicaba a suspirar de vez en cuando. Desde luego, no irradiaban entusiasmo. —Van a matarnos, ella ha dicho algo sobre Bela, ¡la han hecho algo! Por Dios, espero que esté bien...

Su hermano suspiró y borró por completo cualquier rastro de sonrisa en su expresión. Apartó suavemente a la mujer.

—_Brat... _¿qué...? —La ucraniana vio algunas manchas de sangre en la espalda de su hermano, y al mirarse sus propias manos, ahogó un grito al ver éstas ensangrentadas. —¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Joder, ¿les podemos matar ya? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. —Dijo el otro ruso. La mujer albina resopló y sacó un revólver que llevaba a la cintura. —Bien...

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Rusia cogió lo primero que pudo alcanzar: había varias cosas rotas en ese cuarto, y en menos de dos segundos agarró un puntiagudo trozo de espejo royo y se avalanzó sobre su alter ego, que no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar su propia arma, y no consiguió esquivarle, consiguiendo un corte en el brazo. Masculló una maldición y algunos insultos, y empezó un forcejeo por el punzante cristal, uno intentando clavarlo y el otro alejarlo. Sin embargo, el del cabello oscuro tenía ventaja, pues el otro ya tenía algunas heridas, y empezó a flaquear levemente.

La mujer de los ojos violetas levantó la pistola hacia ellos, esperando unos segundos para estar segura de que no iba a dispararle a su hermano. Quitó el seguro y, antes de poder hacer nada, Ucrania agarró sus brazos, desviando la bala.

—¿¡Eres estúpida!? —Gritó, levantando la pistola dispuesta a usarla para golpear la cabeza de la rubia, pero ésta cayó al suelo con las manos en el estómago, de rodillas. Su ropa clara no tardó en empaparse de sangre. —Claro que lo eres. Has hecho que te dispare. —Masculló, malhumorada. Sin embargo, su expresión se apenó enseguida, cuando el hermano de la chica gritó su nombre y, debido a esa distracción, su rival consiguió clavarle el cristal en el hombro. Ahogó un quejido pero ignoró por completo su propia herida y le apartó de una fuerte patada, levantándose.

—_Niet, niet.. Sestra. _—Murmuró, dejándose caer en el suelo y cogiendo a la rubia que lloraba mientras la sangre no dejaba de salir del balazo de su estómago, así no tardaría en desangrarse. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Rusia, mientras susurraba palabras en ruso hacia la ucraniana, que respiraba con dificultad y le miraba sin conseguir hablar. Soltó un suave quejido y cerró los ojos, cayendo como un peso muerto en los brazos de su hermano. Éste la dejó suavemente en el suelo como si la chica durmiera.

A la albina se le rompió el corazón al ver aquello, y soltó la pistola. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando en cuestión de un par de segundos Rusia la agarró del cuello y la empotró con violencia contra la pared, apretando las manos sobre la garganta de la mujer que tosía e intentaba soltarse sin éxito alguno.

Vio un movimiento de reojo. Se apartó justo a tiempo para esquivar el cuchillo que por poco se hundió en su espalda, la mujer cayó al suelo cogiendo aire de golpe y tosiendo.

—Los dos vais a pagarlo. —Murmuró Rusia, lanzando un puñetazo al rostro de su _alter ego, _pero éste consiguió esquivarlo y le empujó contra una pared, pero en el proceso se le cayó el cuchillo. Aún así, aprovechando los instantes en los que el rubio estaba aturdido, descargó un fuerte golpe sobre su rostro, consiguiendo que escupiera sangre. Sin embargo las tornas cambiaron; en un despiste el de los ojos rojos fue el que estaba contra la pared, y forcejeaba para volver a su anterior posición.

Rusia le dejó. Justo a tiempo para que la hermana de éste le clavara el cuchillo en el cuello. Claro que, ella había tenido la intención de clavárselo al otro, no a su hermano.

La albina se quedó paralizada, agarrando aún el mango del arma con las dos manos. La sangre la salpicó en el rostro, y solo reaccionó cuando la mirada de su hermano se cruzó con la suya propia. Él levantó una mano y ella cerró los ojos, pero segundos después notó una caricia en su mejila. Justo antes de que él se desplomara en el suelo.

—¡NO! —Chilló ella, ignorando cuando el otro ruso pasó a su lado. —¡Mierda! ¡Tú también no! ¡No puedo perderos a los dos! ¡Te prohibo que te mueras! Hermano, hermanito... ¡Joder! —Dio un puñetazo al suelo, haciéndose daño en los nudillos.

Se sobresaltó al notar una mano sobre su hombro. Giró el rostro, mirando a Rusia con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Él la sonrió.

—Ahora estamos en paz. Da?

Ella no consiguió reaccionar hasta que él salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. La mujer corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, dio puñetazos, gritó hasta que incluso la dolía, y entonces escuchó un ruido a su espalda.

Una mano pasó desde detrás de ella y la agarró, entonces notó el frío del filo del cuchillo en el cuello.

—Tú... ¿no estabas muerta?

—Las dos lo estamos ya.

**NA:**

**Esto si que me costó escribirlo. **

**Además, 2pUcrania me gusta. Y Rusia. Y la Ucrania normal. 2pRusia no, que le den (?). **

**Siguiente capítulo: **Noruega y Dinamarca.


	6. Chapter 6

Vale, vais a notar que a partir de éste capítulo voy a usar los nombres humanos. Porque si no, me lío hasta yo.

Dinamarca = Mathias

Noruega = Lukas

2p Dinamarca = Erik

2p Noruega = Ejnar

**Los del otro lado**

**6**

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. —Noruega miró al danés con el ceño fruncido, quitándole el arma de las manos. En realidad, era una barra de acero acabada en punta, pero era lo único que habían encontrado. —Ya te lo he explicado.

—No parece peligroso, más bien... todo lo contrario. ¿No crees? —Replicó Mathias, mirando a lo que se suponía era su otro yo: con el cabello algo más oscuro, de color caramelo, y los ojos de un claro color rosa. —Hasta me hace gracia.

—No seas estúpido. —Masculló, echando un rápido vistazo a su espalda. Tenía que salir de allí, sabía que lo más probable era que su _alter ego _también se encontrara en ese lugar, y que intentaría matarle. Estaba seguro de que les convenía deshacerse de las naciones mágicas, ya que de esta forma los demás estarían atrapados en ese mundo y no podrían salir. Y, por encima de todo, estaba muy preocupado por Islandia. No se perdonaría si le ocurriera algo a su hermano.

El nórdico menor suspiró y asió la barra en sus manos, dando algunos pasos hacia el de los ojos rosas, que se dedicó a retroceder, claramente asustado. Noruega vaciló unos segundos. Era cierto que algunos de ellos podrían no tener intención de matar. Sin embargo, no había tiempo de dudar. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a acabar con todo rápido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que, como salido de la nada, la persona que faltaba apareció avalanzándose sobre el noruego, que soltó el arma por la sorpresa. Ejnar tuvo la ventaja de atacar primero.

—¡No le toques! —El _otro _Noruega le tiró al suelo debido a que le pilló desprevenido. Golpeó fuertemente su rostro con el puño cerrado, evidentemente enfadado. Su cabello era castaño y los ojos rojos.

Por extraño que hubiera podido parecer, Ejnar había estado dudando sobre todo aquello, sobre dejarlos marchar sin más, realmente todo eso no era necesario; al principio pensaba que a Erik no le pasaría nada, él no quería matar. Pero después de ver como la dulce y asustadiza bielorrusa había acabado muerta, a sabiendas de que ella tampoco había querido participar en todo eso y aún así, estaba muerta. Por eso había dudado. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a su querido Dinamarca?

Pero en él ya no quedaba sitio para la piedad o el remordimiento. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara tocar a su danés. Cuando volvió a levantar la mano, su ataque fue impedido y soltó una serie de insultos al ser levantado en el aire por Mathias, que le apartó rápidamente. Le fulminó con la mirada, clavando sus ojos rojos en aquel chico, al que él veía como la copia del Dinamarca de su mundo.

El danés de ojos azules ayudó a levantarse a Lukas, que cerró un ojo al notar como el mayor limpiaba con el pulgar la línea de sangre que resbalaba por su labio. Ejnar masculló unas maldiciones y retrocedió, girando la cabeza cuando escuchó hablar a Erik.

—Deja que se vayan, ésto acabará mal, lo sé. —Dijo el danés casi en un susurro, haciendo un esfuerzo por no tartamudear, mirándole con el miedo reflejado en los ojos. —¿Nor?

Eso le hizo dudar unos instantes, hasta que recordó que su propio _alter ego _había tratado de matarle hacía apenas unos segundos. No dudó más y apartó suavemente al danés, tampoco quería que él saliera herido por su propia impulsividad. Sabía que era demasiado temerario pero no era algo que pudiera controlar.

Suspiró pesadamente, mirando casi con cara de aburrimiento a los otros dos, pero su enfado también era notable.

Aunque tampoco pudo evitar pensar que se veían... tiernos, por la manera en que Mathias había ayudado al noruego.

—¡Ey! —Exclamó, ligeramente inquieto al darse cuenta de que esos dos habían susurrado algo que no fue capaz de oír. La idea de que tuvieran un plan y no tuviera ni idea de lo que iban a hacer no le gustaba. Resopló y no tardó en empuñar una afilada daga, que parecía engañosamente más inofensiva de lo que realmente era. —Se acabó la charla.

En menos de un segundo se avalanzó sobre Noruega, que antes de poder apartarse o contraatacar fue cubierto por Mathias, el cual se puso en medio y esquivó el ataque al mismo tiempo, aunque ni él mismo se creía haber hecho eso. Tampoco iba a quejarse.

Ejnar elevó una ceja, molesto.

—¿Te quieres quitar del puto medio? —Espetó, irritado. El siguiente cuchillazo arañó el brazo del danés. —Apártate. Ahora. ¡Vamos! —Cada vez que formulaba una de aquellas palabras atacaba, algunas eran esquivadas mientras Dinamarca retrocedía, al mismo tiempo que impedía que Noruega, que intentaba librarse de la protección del mayor, recibiera algún daño.

El de los ojos rojos resopló, aburrido de conseguir hacer solo algunos cortes que el otro parecía ignorar. Además, le interesaba más matar a Lukas, era un mayor problema estando vivo. Ejnar ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando dejó de escuchar las protestas del otro noruego.

En un momento dado Mathias pareció cansarse y consiguió darle un golpe en el costado que hizo que casi soltara la daga, pero no cometió ese error; aguantó el fuerte dolor punzante que le cortó la respiración durante unos segundos, aunque no le extrañaría si aquel fuerte golpe le había roto alguna costilla, y agarró el brazo del rubio para conseguir atraerle más hacia sí.

—Te tengo. —Masculló con satisfacción, ampliando aquella inquietante sonrisa al ver la victoria al alcance de la mano. Si se libraba de él, tendría el camino despejado para deshacerse también de Lukas.

La daga se acercó rápidamente al cuello del danés.

—Yo que tú no haría eso. —Murmuró Lukas.

—Nor...

Detuvo el arma al escuchar la voz asustada de Erik. A escasos centímetros del cuello ajeno, la daga frenó bruscamente en el aire. Frunció el ceño y se olvidó de su víctima, girándose en dirección al sonido.

Su expresión cambió rápidamente cuando vio a su _alter ego _rodeando el cuello de SU danés con un cuchillo. El de los ojos rosas ladeaba la cabeza en un intento de alejarse más del filo del arma, y a duras penas contenía las lágrimas.

—¡Suéltale! —Ordenó el castaño, avanzando rápidamente hacia ellos. Se detuvo cuando Noruega frunció el ceño y apretó el cuchillo en el cuello del aterrorizado danés, y un fino hilo de sangre resbaló por su cuello.

—Supongo que sabes lo que va a pasar si te acercas. Ahora, deja que nos vayamos o le mato aquí mismo.

Ejnar gruñó pero enseguida volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, tranquila, y dio vueltas a la daga en sus manos.

—Me da igual. —Soltó con tono calmado, entornando los ojos y clavando sus ojos rojos en los azules del noruego que se quedó en blanco con aquella respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Erik estaba aún más sorprendido por aquella respuesta. No pudo aguantarse y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, tal vez por el molesto escozor en el pequeño corte del cuello, o por ver que al noruego le daba igual lo que le ocurriera. —P-pero, no...

Ahogó un pequeño grito cuando la expresión de Ejnar cambió en una milésima de segundo, a una completamente seria, y el mismo tiempo tardó en empuñar la daga, lanzarse contra el noruego de ojos azules que había bajado un poco la guardia ante la sorpresa de aquella inesperada respuesta; clavó la daga, y el danés de ojos rosas fue liberado.

Lukas retrocedió hasta la pared, llevándose una mano al costado, donde había recibido la puñalada, un poco más y le habría perforado el estómago; no tardó en desplomarse en el suelo. Mathias no tardó en correr hacia él y cogerle, terriblemente preocupado al ver tanta sangre.

Ejnar les ignoró y se agachó junto a Erik, agarrando el rostro del danés con las manos. Éste cerró el ojo más próximo a la mejilla que se manchó de sangre por el contacto, ya que las manos del noruego se habían manchado.

—¿De verdad pensabas que iba a abandonarte? —Murmuró, recuperando su típica sonrisilla. —Deberías tener más confianza en mi, no soy tan inconsciente. Ah... —Frunció levemente el ceño y miró de reojo a los otros dos. —Largaros antes de que cambie de opinión.

**NA:**

**Tenía unos 5 finales distintos para este capítulo (?), al final puse éste. **

**Y, no, 1pNoruega no va a morirse, ¿contentos? No soy tan mala, y ya dejé a bastantes en suspense, así que ésto lo dejo sin duda. Vive~. Por lo que, en este capítulo, no muere nadie.**

**Siguiente capítulo: **Sorpresa. -no lo sé ni yo (?)-


End file.
